Little lion man
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Era difícil explicar por qué estaba allí, en el campus de la Todai, como un cachorrillo perdido sobredimensionado. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese despedido de su senpai en la graduación, le habría deseado lo mejor, y ya sólo se habrían visto en las reuniones de exalumnos y tal vez en algún partido. Pero Lev no era cualquiera. Tercer puesto en el concurso de Haikyuu! Fanfic's


Little lion man

Era normal que la gente se parase a mirar. No todos los días te encontrabas semejante enormidad de casi dos metros plantada delante de tu facultad escudriñando los rostros de la gente como un perro nervioso en busca de su dueño. Sin embargo el chico se mantenía ajeno a las miradas y cuchicheos que levantaba su presencia. Su mente estaba fija en una persona, e iba a encontrarla. Aunque ni él tuviese muy claro el porqué de aquel empeño. Y es que su relación no había comenzado bien.

De hecho, no había muchas maneras de que hubiese podido causar una peor impresión.

Cuando entró por primera vez en el pabellón reservado para el club de vóley de Nekoma, su mirada vagó por el brillante espacio de techos altos y madera reluciente, con una maravilla tal que cualquier observador habría jurado que era su primera vez en un gimnasio, hasta que su atención fue atraída por las voces de quienes en adelante serían sus compañeros. Concretamente, sus ojos se quedaron pegados al chico que se encontraba frente al grupo de candidatos de primer año.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquel novato de cabellos claros que, a pesar de su corta estatura, mantenía una pose firme y resuelta delante del grupo. Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando sus ojos castaños se posaron en él.

—¡Hola! No seas tímido, grandullón, ven y preséntate.

—¡Hola! Soy Haiba Lev. Tú también eres de primero, ¿no? ¿En qué clase estás?

Todo pareció congelarse. Los estudiantes de segundo y tercero se sumieron en un silencio expectante. Eso debería haberle puesto sobre aviso.

—Dis-disculpa —la sonrisa del más bajo titiló como una vela—, ¿crees que soy de primero?

Lev vaciló apenas una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la boca... y la caja de los truenos.

—Lo siento, es que al ser tan bajito...

Aún tendrían que pasar algunas semanas antes de la primera patada –un golpe en la espinilla que lo hizo cojear día y medio- y los ocasionales pescozones –menos frecuentes porque la nuca de Lev no solía estar muy a mano-, pero aquel día el medio ruso tuvo el dudoso honor de batir el récord en colmar la paciencia de Yaku Morisuke. Con una impresionante marca de siete segundos con ocho centésimas, pulverizó los veinticuatro con tres de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Nada mal para un primer día.

Con semejante historial, era difícil explicar por qué estaba allí, en el campus de la Todai, como un cachorrillo perdido sobredimensionado. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese despedido de su senpai en la graduación, le habría deseado lo mejor, y ya sólo se habrían visto en las reuniones de exalumnos y tal vez en algún partido.

Pero Lev no era cualquiera.

Había muchas cosas que lo caracterizaban, como su naturaleza ruidosa, enérgica e ingobernable, o el hecho de no tener un solo filtro entre el cerebro y la boca. No obstante había algo mucho más elemental y definitorio del medio-ruso: su testarudez. Una vez se empeñaba en algo, detenerlo era como intentar parar un camión sin frenos; requería de una enorme pericia, sangre fría y cierta tendencia suicida.

Un terremoto interno pareció sacudir a Lev de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron como soles de jade cuando una figura menuda se detuvo unos escalones por encima de él, mirándolo con confusión.

—¡Yaku-san! —Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

El castaño abrió la boca para responder, pero un tercero se le adelantó.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un niño perdido?

Lev no lo había notado antes, pero junto al líbero estaba otro de sus antiguos senpais, con su eterna sonrisa torcida y aire despreocupado.

—Kuroo-san —protestó, haciendo un mohín indignado, al registrar la pulla—, sólo eres dos años mayor que yo.

—La edad es una cuestión mental, mocoso.

—En ese caso a vosotros dos os sale a devolver —intervino Yaku—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lev?—inquirió antes de que alguno pudiese quejarse.

—Quería verte —dijo, recuperada la sonrisa.

Los mayores esperaron a que añadiese algo más a su explicación, porque nadie en el mundo diría algo así y se quedaría tan ancho. Por otra parte...

 _Es Lev._

—Y... —titubeó el líbero—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pasar el rato contigo.

—Oooh, pero qué tierno —canturreó el pelinegro a costa del violento sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su amigo—. Alguien padece el "FEMS".

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es grave?

—¡Lev, no! —gimió Yaku, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Es el Síndrome de "Fíjate en mí, Senpai" —repuso Kuroo, deleitándose en su desesperación—. En casos graves puede causar graves trastornos tanto al afectado como a su entorno. Por suerte para todos, y a juzgar por la vasodilatación de sus capilares cutáneos faciales, nuestro pequeño amigo aquí presente está totalmente colad- ¡Ouch!

—¡Cállate de una vez, pedazo de osmio! —gritó a un dolorido Kuroo, que hacía equilibrios sobre una pierna para sobarse la maltrecha canilla. Yaku podía ser bajito, pero estaba muy lejos de ser inofensivo—. Lev, ¿acaso no sabes que no debes preguntar?

—Lo siento, Yaku-san. ¿Qué le has llamado?

—¿No has oído que nada de preguntas?—masculló Kuroo.

—Sólo quiero saber esa palabra. —Hizo un puchero—. Sonaba como "asno".

Yaku soltó una risita. Más bien fue como si la risa burbujease dentro de él y se le escapase sin permiso, franca y musical. El sonido parecía reverberar en el pecho del medio-ruso, haciéndole cosquillas y sacándole una sonrisa.

—Eso también, pero lo que le he llamado es "osmio", porque es el elemento más denso de todos.

—Oh.

Lev lo miraba con tal admiración que, paradójicamente, Yaku se sintió empequeñecer. En los meses que llevaba asistiendo a la universidad, entrenando en su nuevo equipo, había conocido a gente brillante y físicamente imponente. Sin embargo era delante de aquel desgarbado rascacielos humano, más simple que una ameba y directo como el gancho de un boxeador, que se sentía cohibido.

—Si yo soy el osmio, vosotros sois dos estrellas de neutrones —declaró Kuroo, que se había apartado a una distancia prudencial.

—¿De qué hablas, Astaxantina?—Enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Pero Yaku-san es líbero, no la estrella… —murmujeó Lev.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Lev hinchó los carrillos. Yaku estaba habituado a aquel gesto suyo. Lo novedoso era que, al estar dos escalones más arriba que el medio-ruso, podía verlo de frente. Resultaba refrescante. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió una mano y hundió un dedo en su mejilla. Lev soltó el aire poco a poco, estupefacto, aunque no tanto como el propio castaño. La estridente risa de Kuroo sacó al líbero de su parálisis. Retiró la mano con brusquedad, rojo como un tomate.

—Densos es lo que sois, Lev, cabeza de neutrino, que lleváis un año siendo pareja y ni os habéis dado cuenta.

Yaku soltó un ruido agónico y estrangulado, como si se hubiese tragado la lengua, y enterró el rostro en las manos. Esa noche pensaba tragarse un maratón de _1000 maneras de morir_ y redactar una lista de las diez más dolorosas y humillantes para probarlas en el aspirante a cadáver que era su supuesto amigo…

—Si Yaku-san y yo estamos saliendo, ¿entonces Kuroo-san y Kenma-san están casados?

…O no.

Quizás no sería necesaria su intervención. A lo mejor Kuroo sufría una combustión espontánea en los minutos siguientes. Su cara, al menos, parecía a dos grados de estallar en llamas, a pesar del ambiente frío del otoño.

Yaku se carcajeó a gusto, hasta que le dolió el abdomen y sintió la cabeza ligera. Lo había echado de menos, maldita sea. Su carácter exuberante, las discusiones absurdas, los comentarios ingenuos, a veces hirientes, pero carentes de malicia. Miró a Lev, su sonrisa radiante, como si verlo reír fuese el mayor premio al que podía aspirar, y lo entendió. Su "quería verte". La sensación de que le faltaba algo desde que no lo tenía correteando a su alrededor cada día.

—T-tú… —balbució Kuroo, apenas recobrado de su estupor—, no cambies de tema. Está claro que os gustáis, no intentéis negarlo.

—No lo niego —replicó Lev.

—Espera un momento, Lev —pidió el castaño. Intentó no estremecerse cuando sus ojos verdes se centraron en él—. Kuroo se refiere a gustar… gustar. No como amigos o como tu senpai.

—Hmm… —Lev se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

Ninguno de los mayores recordaba haberlo visto meditar antes. El medio-ruso era más proclive a actuar por impulso, guiado por la pura intuición. Que estuviese considerando aquel asunto con tanta intensidad producía sentimientos encontrados en Yaku. Por un lado, no le repelía en absoluto pensar en Lev teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Por otro, la idea de ellos dos de _ese_ modo le producía vértigo. Y una tercera parte exigía una respuesta porque _o te gusto o no, cabeza de alcornoque, ¿qué tanto tienes que pensar?_

—¿Cómo se sabe si alguien te gusta-gusta de verdad?—preguntó Lev finalmente.

—Uh… — _Buena pregunta_ , se dijo el líbero.

—Eso… —Kuroo se rascó la nuca—. Pues… supongo que es la persona que te alegra el día nada más verla, o con un simple mensaje. Alguien con quien puedes hablar de todo y de nada, con quien eres libre de ser tú mismo… aunque tú no te cortas ni con un vidrio, así que eso no cuenta.

—Yo… creo que quieres de verdad a alguien cuando lo que más te importa es que sean felices. —Yaku parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era él quien había hablado.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un lado romántico, Yakkun?

—Tú sigue así y Kenma se quedará viudo —amenazó lo más seriamente que podía mientras su cara se convertía en una bombilla.

—Entonces sí —anunció Lev. A Yaku le llevó un par de segundos conectar una neurona con otra y entender de qué hablaba. El medio-ruso puso un pie en el siguiente escalón y se inclinó hacia el líbero, que se preguntó vagamente cómo podían unos ojos ser tan verdes y si alguna vez su rostro dejaría de parecer una remolacha—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Yaku-san?

El castaño ignoró el gritito de colegiala histérica de Kuroo y se obligó a pensar con frialdad.

—Lev, hace un año que nos conocemos, y en todo este tiempo no es que hayamos tenido la mejor de las relaciones.

—¿Es por decir que eres bajo?—preguntó, consternado.

—En parte —carraspeó, incómodo.

—Pero es cierto que eres pequeño.

— _Lev…_ —masculló, estirando su nombre hasta convertirlo en tres sílabas.

—No lo digo para molestarte. Yo creo que eres increíble. Y fuerte. Tu altura hace que sea aún más increíble, Yaku-san.

Yaku ladeó la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras. No sabía si reírse, porque de hecho era gracioso. Nunca había pensado que Lev tuviese un solo gramo de malicia, y sin embargo no había hecho más que perder los estribos cada vez que señalaba lo evidente. Estaba tan frustrado con su estatura, le horrorizaba tanto ser juzgado por ella, que se revolvía ante la mención del tema.

Nunca se le ocurrió que alguien pudiese darle algún tipo de crédito, a reconocer el valor que tenía por abrirse paso a pesar de ello.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan genial?

—Siempre he sido genial. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—.Aunque no tanto como Yaku-san.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa encandilada. Seguramente su yo de hacía un año se estaría tirando de los pelos. Aunque quizás a aquel Yaku le habría venido bien una colleja. O dos. Para espabilar. Para dejar de crear problemas donde no los había.

—Sí quiero —murmuró, antes de fundir su aliento con el de Lev.

Empezar con mal pie no siempre era sinónimo de fracaso. No tener frenos no significaba necesariamente acabar estrellado. Kuroo les lanzó una lluvia de hojas caídas al grito de "¡vivan los novios!", y todo era ridículo, y dulce y mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado.

-.-.-

—Buenos días, Kenma-san. Esto es para ti.

—¿Y esto, Lev?

—Es tu regalo de bodas.

—… ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Si alguien tenía curiosidad por el título –porque así de entrada parece que tiene poco que ver con nada-, Little lion man es una canción. El tono en general no tiene mucho que ver con esta historia, pero varias frases me hicieron pensar en los personajes.**


End file.
